


Echo

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about family and the transience of loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance to the real Mrs Jung, who I sincerely hope lives a long, happy and healthy life (this is the second time I’ve killed her in a fic sdfjhs;df srslywhydoIwritethesethings my bad karma is going to be never-ending)

Yunho trudges home late one night and drops his keys on the counter with a clatter.

Changmin is almost asleep, curled up warm and snug under the covers. He hears him come in, then the soft shuffle of Yunho pulling his clothes off and getting ready for bed. There’s a pause, then the mattress dips and Yunho climbs in behind him. 

Changmin shifts towards him slightly and Yunho’s arm wraps around his waist, warm and firm. His lips press against the mole on the nape of his neck.

After a while, when Changmin senses that Yunho still isn’t asleep, he opens his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asks into the darkness. 

Yunho shakes his head and buries his face between Changmin’s shoulder blades. “Nothing,” he mumbles. “Go to sleep.”

It’s not nothing. 

Changmin turns over – with some difficulty, because Yunho is basically clinging to him – and blinks at him, sleepy but awake.

“What is it?” he asks.

Yunho opens his mouth to protest again but Changmin just looks at him and he deflates like a popped balloon. He sighs and looks down.

“Mom’s sick,” he says quietly. “Cancer. She’s been sick for a while but they were trying to hide it from me.”

Changmin sucks in a breath. Yunho’s mouth is pulled tight, the way it does when he’s trying to hold back. He can’t meet Changmin’s eye.

“We’re going to Gwangju tomorrow,” Changmin hears himself say.

Yunho stares at him. “But – our schedule – ”

Changmin silences him with his fingers. 

“We’re going to Gwangju tomorrow,” he repeats softly, and Yunho’s eyes glisten.

\- - -

They don’t call their manager until they’ve already boarded the flight, at which point the poor man spends a good half hour pleading with them to return.

“You’re booked for about 50 different things this week!” he wails down the line. Yunho shoots him a worried look but Changmin’s not budging.

“This is a family emergency,” he says flatly.

“Your absence is going to cause a national emergency!!” Manager sounds like he’s losing it.

Yunho looks guilty as hell. “Maybe we should – ”

“No,” Changmin cuts him off and scowls into his phone. “You listen to me right now. Yunho’s mother is sick, okay? She’s really really sick and we are going to Gwangju and we are going to take care of her and we are not coming back until she’s better. Now, you are a great manager and hyung, but you would be a shitty human being if you forced us to come back right now.”

Silence, then a defeated sigh. “Fine. Go,” Manager says despondently. “And tell Yunho I’ll sort everything out so he doesn’t worry – ”

“Tell him yourself,” Changmin shoves the phone at Yunho.

It takes Yunho a second to grab it because he’s so busy looking at Changmin with actual hearts in his eyes.

\- - -

Gwangju is Seoul’s art deco sister, rife with cafes and museums and a thriving, creative young populace. The country town of Yunho’s childhood is gone, replaced by tall, glittering buildings and expensive villas – one of which belongs to his parents. 

They arrive around midday and grab a taxi from the airport. Yunho rings the doorbell and shifts nervously – the plan was so last-minute they haven’t even told his family they’re coming.

Jihye opens the door and almost screams at the sight of him.

“Oppa!”

Yunho drops his bag on the welcome mat and scoops her into his arms. She makes a muffled sound against his shoulder and hugs back, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Ung – you’re crushing me,” Jihye manages. Yunho’s arms tighten around her.

“Not yet,” he says, and she pats his shoulder patiently until he lets go. It’s only after he sets her back on her feet and she’s caught her breath that she notices Changmin.

“Hey. Wha – what are you guys doing here?”

Yunho gives her an unimpressed look as they walk into the house. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come?”

Changmin hides a cough behind his hand and the back of Yunho’s neck turns pink.

“Yeah well – ” Jihye looks flustered. They round the corner and see an unfamiliar man sitting in the living room. She sighs. “. . .Now’s a good time as any, I suppose. Oppa, this is my boyfriend Jihoon.”

Yunho’s eyebrows snap together. Jihoon get to his feet, looking nervous, and politely extends his hand.

“We’ve been together for a year now,” Jihye adds pointedly. 

“You hid the fact that you have a boyfriend from me for a year?” Yunho demands.

Jihye flails a little. “You get so dumb about it I didn’t know how to tell you! I was waiting for your next visit – ”

“What else haven’t you told me? Did you also quit your job and get a tattoo of his name?”

“Oh for god’s sake – ”

Changmin rolls his eyes and smoothly side-steps Yunho to shake poor Jihoon’s hand. 

“Hey. I’m his boyfriend,” he jabs his thumb in Yunho’s direction.

Yunho and Jihye cut off their argument abruptly. Their relationship is no secret in the Jung household but outsiders usually aren’t privy to it. There’s a tense silence where they all wait for Jihoon’s reaction. His brows furrow briefly in surprise, then he smiles and shakes Changmin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Jihye’s told me so much about you guys – although she obviously left some parts out,” he shoots her a sideways glance.

“I. . .forgot to mention it, actually,” Jihye says sheepishly. Jihoon rolls his eyes heavenward.

“Your absentmindedness will be the death of me woman,” he says.

Changmin makes a sound of agreement. “Absentminded and clumsy,” he says, pointing at Yunho.

“So clumsy,” Jihoon groans.

“And messy.”

“Her socks have never even seen the sock drawer,” Jihoon sighs. He and Changmin exchange a look of utter, mutual understanding and pain.

Yunho and Jihye are watching them with identical disgruntled looks. 

“Did I hear Changmin’s voice?” Yunho’s father steps around the corner and smiles at them. He and Yunho embrace, then he hugs Changmin tightly and whispers: “Thank you for bringing him,” in his ear.

On Day 1 Changmin remembers how much he loves his second family.

\- - -

Yunho doesn’t waste any time – an hour after they land in Gwangju he’s at the hospital. They lead him to her room and Changmin sees a tiny, thin woman lying on the crisp hospital bed with about ten needles in her arms and can hardly believe that this is bright, cheerful Mrs Jung. Yunho sits beside her on the bed and takes her hand, his shoulders stiff with the effort not to cry.

“Ma,” he calls softly, and sounds about eight years old and scared of the dark. She opens her eyes and strokes his cheek.

“My darling,” she says. “You came.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yunho rasps out.

His mother sighs. “I didn’t want to upset you,” she murmurs. 

Yunho grits his teeth and bows his head over her hand.

Changmin kind of wants to fade into the wallpaper because he’s never felt more like an intruder but then Mrs Jung’s eyes meet his and she beckons him over. He stumbles forward and she takes his hand.

She doesn’t say anything, just presses a dry kiss to the back of his hand, and Changmin understands that what he’d said to their manager was overly optimistic.

She’s not getting better.

\- - -

Yunho decides to stay the night at the hospital so Changmin goes back to the house and sleeps alone in Yunho’s room. 

He wakes early the next morning feeling restless and, yawning, wanders into the kitchen.

Jihoon is sitting at the counter eating scrambled eggs. Changmin blinks at him.

“Do you live here?” he asks. His latent brotherly protectiveness wells up – after all Jihye is basically his sister too.

Jihoon clears his throat. “Uh. Well. Actually, Jihye and I were going to move in together but then her mom got sick so. . .I sort of moved in here instead so she could be near her. Her parents have been really good about it”

“Oh.” Changmin considers this. “Don’t tell Yunho,” he advises, and Jihoon gives him a grateful smile. The house is quiet; Jihye and her dad must have already left for work. Yunho, of course, is still at the hospital.

“I made coffee,” Jihoon points to the counter and Changmin nods in thanks. They eat in silence for a little while until Changmin starts feeling human enough for more interaction.

“So what do you do?” he asks, swilling the dregs of his coffee around in his mug.

“I’m a software engineer,” Jihoon says. “So I work from home a lot.”

“Sweet,” Changmin nods appreciatively. It occurs to him that Jihoon must be a pretty easy-going guy; he seems entirely unfazed by the sudden appearance of his girlfriend’s celebrity brother and his celebrity boyfriend.

“So,” Jihoon says curiously. “You and Yunho hyung eh.”

Changmin narrows his eyes at him. “What year did you say you were born in again?” He’s not sure he’s okay with being addressed so casually by a virtual stranger.

Jihoon quickly swallows his mouthful of bread. “Oh – I’m an ’88 liner. Same as you.”

Changmin relaxes and smiles down at his mug. “Hm. Yeah. Me and Yunho hyung.” He glances at Jihoon. “You better not tell anyone.”

Jihoon gives a surprised laugh. “Lord – of course not.” He rises to put his plate in the sink. “How long have you guys been together?”

 _Forever,_ Changmin wants to say, but he recalls a drunken kiss in the summer of 2008 and smiles. “Five years.”

Jihoon whistles, impressed.

“So how long do you think you and Jihye will last?” Changmin asks, keeping his tone casual.

Jihoon pauses with his back to him and stares down at the sink.

“Forever, I hope,” he says quietly, and passes the boyfriend test with flying colours.

After breakfast Changmin calls Yunho and asks him when he’s coming home.

“I-I’m not sure yet,” Yunho replies. “They’re running some tests right now. . .”

“Take your time,” Changmin says softly. “But just remember that you need rest too.”

He hears Yunho sigh. “I know. Dad said he’ll come here straight from work so maybe I’ll come home then.”

“Okay.” He hangs up with a heavy heart and exchanges a worried look with Jihoon. 

But despite the dark cloud hanging above them they manage to spend a relaxed day working in comfortable silence. Changmin brought scripts with him to read over and Jihoon brings his laptop into the living room to work on. Towards the afternoon they take a break and veg out with some video games, which is where Jihye finds them when she comes home from work. She stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips and scowls at them.

“Is this what you two have been doing all day?” she demands.

“I swear we just sat down,” Jihoon lies, eyes glued to the screen as he tries to dodge Changmin’s attacks. 

“Unbelievable,” Jihye sighs and wanders into the kitchen. “Come help me make dinner,” she calls. Jihoon groans, but he tosses the controller aside and rises to help her. Changmin turns the system off and follows him to the kitchen.

“Chop the onions,” Jihye commands him. 

“I’m a world famous celebrity you know,” Changmin whines. “You should treat me with more respect.”

“I’ll give you a world famous ass-kicking if you don’t – ”

“Hello?”

There’s a sound from the hallway, then Yunho appears in the kitchen doorway. He looks exhausted and smells like sadness and hospital.

Changmin is at his side in an instant. He pulls up a chair for him at the dining table and Yunho sinks into it with a sigh. Jihye presses her lips together and places a bowl of soup in front of him.

“You can’t spend so many hours at the hospital in one go oppa,” she says softly. “You’ll run yourself ragged.”

Yunho sips at the soup unenthusiastically for a couple of seconds before putting his spoon down. 

“Jihye-yah,” he says. “Tell me the truth. Mom. . .she’s not going to get better, is she.”

Jihye stops cutting onions and just stares down at the chopping board. “No,” she says eventually. “She’s not.”

“How long does she have?”

Jihye swallows. “One more week. They gave her one more week.” Her voice cracks, and Changmin realises she’s crying. Gently, Jihoon takes the knife out of her hands and folds his arms around her and strokes her hair.

Yunho says nothing, just stares down at the table for a long time, and Changmin stands there feeling useless and wishes that Yunho wouldn’t be so strong-willed for once, because at least comforting him would give him something to do. 

Yunho pushes his chair back and rises abruptly. He sways, and Changmin quickly grabs his arm and steadies him.

“Come on,” he says quietly. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Yunho appears to be in a daze but he follows him obediently and lets Changmin tuck him into bed. Changmin spends a while sitting beside him, stroking his hair and humming under his breath until Yunho’s breathing evens out and he slips into a deep sleep. 

There’s a soft knock on the door. Changmin opens it to find Jihoon standing outside holding a tray of food. 

“Dinner,” he whispers, glancing at Yunho’s sleeping form behind him. “In case he wakes up later and wants to eat something.” 

On Day 2 Changmin learns that sometimes grief makes family of strangers.

\- - -

The next day Yunho and his father have a fight.

It’s a loud, angry shouting match, standing five feet from each other in the middle of the living room.

“How could you not tell me sooner?” Yunho shouts. “You robbed me! You robbed me of time with her and now she’ll die and I can’t do anything about it, _I can’t do anything_ –”

“She didn’t want you to know!” his dad yells. “There was nothing you could do anyway except watch her and suffer. Is that what you wanted? She knew you couldn’t come anyway, it would have only tortured you to know what was happening!”

“That wasn’t her decision to make!” Yunho sounds beside himself. “How could you possibly think that was a good idea? Did you really think I wouldn’t drop everything for you and be here right away, is that how low you think you rank in my priorities?”

“We didn’t want you to drop everything and be here! It would have been a waste of your time – Jihye and I had it covered – ”

“That’s not how families work dad,” Yunho snarls out. “You don’t get to pick and choose who gets to deal with what.”

Changmin sighs and closes the door, though it hardly blocks out the sound of their argument. Thankfully, Jihye and Jihoon are out of the house. 

After a while it sounds like Yunho is walking away. The door flies open and he grabs Jihye’s car keys off the dresser.

“Let’s go,” he says.

Changmin doesn’t ask where they’re going, just gets in the car and buckles himself in as Yunho tears down the highway at some insane speed, his eyebrows knotted together and his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

“Slow down,” Changmin says. 

Yunho’s mouth tightens, but he slows considerably. 

They drive for about an hour until the shoreline comes into view. Yunho stops the car at the side of a deserted pebble beach, stumbles down to the waves and shouts out his frustration for the ocean to swallow. Changmin stays in the car, eyes closed and breathing careful and even, until Yunho yells himself hoarse. It’s only after that that he gets out of the car and crunches down the beach towards him. The sunset burnishes Yunho a golden, fallen Icarus and Changmin wraps him in his arms and holds on tight.

“It’s not fair,” Yunho trembles against him. “It’s not fair.”

“I know,” Changmin whispers. “I know,” and feels hot tears splash onto his neck. 

On Day 3 Yunho breaks.

\- - -

Eventually Yunho cries himself to a hiccupping stop and just stands there curled in Changmin’s arms. 

Changmin’s neck is soaked with snot and tears and he’s never given less of a fuck, but Yunho glumly rubs at the mess with the edge of his sleeve and mumbles a hoarse, “Sorry.”

Darkness falls around them, and eventually his phone rings. It’s Jihye, and she’s crying and begging them to come home. Dad’s sorry, she says – they’re both so sorry, they just wanted to protect him because then at least one of them could be happy, because seeing him happy was what kept them going when everything else became too hard and it was selfish and they’re sorry. And also – a trembling laugh – she really needs her car back, oppa you idiot you can’t just take someone else’s car and run off like that.

Yunho listens to her in silence, then when she peters out he says, quiet and simple: “I love you Jihye-yah. We’re coming home.”

\- - -

The following day Changmin is walking past Jihye’s room when she pokes her head out and crooks a finger at him.

“Come here.”

“Call me oppa,” Changmin replies automatically. It’s an eternal point of contention between them – Jihye is only a few months younger than him and Changmin never misses an opportunity to remind her of it.

She scowls at him. “No.”

He shrugs and starts to walk away when she makes a strangled sound and flaps her hands. “Okay okay.” A sigh, then pleading kitten eyes fix on him and it’s sort of creepy how much she looks like Yunho when she does that. “Please Changmin oppa, please come here.”

It’s fake, high-pitched and laced with sarcasm but Changmin grins. He’ll take it.

Jihye sits him down behind her desk and points at her laptop screen. A jewelry catalogue is open on it and silver rings fill the screen.

“Are you and Jihoon getting engaged?” Changmin asks stupidly.

“What?” Jihye squawks, and goes bright red. 

“Because if you are I have to say he’s totally got my approval.”

“We’re not getting engaged!” Jihye squeaks, but it’s obvious the idea makes her pleased. Changmin grins. 

“So what is it?”

Jihye huffs. “I wasn’t looking at rings for me and Jihoon,” she says. “I was looking at them for you and oppa.”

Changmin freezes.

Jihye bites her lip and grows serious. “Mom. . .really loves you. I mean you’ve been part of the family for years. You’re her second son. And she knows that oppa really loves you, and that you make him happier than anyone else ever could. But I think deep down – and she’d never say this for fear of hurting you – but deep down she still harbors that dream of seeing him married.”

Crushed, Changmin opens his mouth to say something but Jihye holds a hand up to stop him.

“Just let me finish. It’s not because she’s desperate for him to have kids or because it’s expected or whatever. She wants to see him married so that she can be safe in the knowledge that he’ll always have someone by his side, someone to take care of him. Oppa’s useless on his own, y’know? He needs that someone. And we all know that someone is you, but I know it would make her so so happy to see some sort of. . .proof of that.” She gestures towards the screen.

Changmin licks his lips and stares at the catalogue. “Jihye. . .I understand where you’re coming from here but – I can’t just propose to Yunho out of the blue, especially not at a time like this – ”

“Oh no!” Jihye shakes her head. “I didn’t mean – propose or anything. I mean it’s not even legal – I just – ” She sighs and looks down, as though struggling with how to word her feelings. “I thought something small, like promise rings. . .I just know it would make her so happy.”

Changmin sighs. “I’ll think about it,” he says, and when she sniffs and gives a small nod he rises and gives her a hug.

Later that night Yunho gets home from the hospital looking lost and tired and flops down on the bed. He settles his head in Changmin’s lap and Changmin runs his fingers through his hair and thinks _shit, I want to take care of you every day for the rest of my life._

He waits until Yunho is asleep before gently levering him off and tucking him in. Then he goes to slouch in Jihye’s doorway.

“So how soon can they be here?” Changmin asks.

Jihye looks up from her computer, her face glowing with suppressed excitement. “Tomorrow.”

Changmin digs out his credit card and hands it to her. “Buy the triton 1/10 carat ones, those were nice.”

Jihye takes his card with a smile. “Thanks oppa,” she says softly, and this time it’s genuine.

On Day 4 Changmin buys a ring.

\- - -

Changmin kind-of sort-of not-really proposes to Yunho in the quiet, sterile hospital room where his mother is dying. It’s not the ideal setting or situation, but when Yunho says yes her whole face lights up and that makes it so so worth it. 

Changmin slips the ring onto Yunho’s finger with a shy grin and Jihye squeals and claps her hands.

“That’s so cute,” she says. Yunho is blushing a little, but he’s also smiling for the first time in days when he slides the matching ring onto Changmin’s finger. They kiss – short and sweet because his family is watching – and then Yunho’s dad clasps his shoulder and Changmin thinks, even if they’re losing one family member at least they can gain more to try and fill the hole with. 

“Changmin-ah,” Mrs Jung calls him softly. He sinks into the chair beside her and takes one of her frail little hands in both of his. Her eyes are bright with tears as she says, “I know why you did this. Thank you.”

Changmin squirms. “It’s nothing official,” he admits. “But I just wanted you to know that I’ll always be there for him.”

“I would’ve known that even without the rings,” she smiles, but he can tell it’s made her happy. She pats his cheek. “You’re such a good boy. Your parents are very lucky.”

“They wanted to come visit, after I told them,” he says. “But they couldn’t get time off work. . .”

“I got their flowers,” she says. “It’s more than enough.” She smiles and pats his cheek again. “Such a good boy, my Changminnie. You used to worry so much over little things. Always calling me to complain about your hyung. I’m sorry my Yunho-yah is so clumsy and forgetful. Taking care of him must feel like a burden sometimes.”

Changmin’s throat closes over. “No,” he manages. “It never feels like a burden. He takes care of me too.”

Mrs Jung smiles and closes her eyes. “My good boys,” she murmurs.

Changmin breath hitches. He remembers the first time he met Yunho’s mother, remembers how he’d been so shy he could barely get a word out, but she’d just laughed and hugged him and asked Yunho where he found such a cute dongsaeng. He remembers the night they came out to Yunho’s parents, standing in the kitchen courage mustered and ready for a fight, but she had merely smiled and told him to stop wasting time telling them things they already knew. 

Changmin gets to his feet and stumbles out of the room. He slumps against the wall outside her room and presses a hand to his mouth, but he can’t stop the tears that well up and spill down his cheek. Yunho follows him out and puts his arms around him and Changmin presses his face into his neck.

On Day 5 Changmin cries for Yunho’s mother.

\- - -

They drive home in silence. The others are still at the hospital, but after Changmin’s little breakdown his family tells Yunho to take him home and let him get some rest.

“Do you want something to eat?” Yunho asks when they get in the house.

Changmin shakes his head. He feels kind of raw and clean. 

He takes Yunho’s hand and leads him to their room and pulls him down on the bed. Their lips meet, a soft, comforting touch that flares into urgency when Yunho grinds down against him. Changmin groans and arches into him. 

They tug at each other, pant and roll and sink desperate fingers into flesh. 

Changmin goes down on Yunho and sucks him into his mouth and Yunho throws his head back with a moan. The hot, musky scent of him fills Changmin’s senses and he moans around his length, bobbing his head until Yunho arches up with a cry and spills down his throat. Changmin swallows and, panting, raises his head, and Yunho lifts him back into his arms and strokes him while they kiss. It’s quick, messy, urgent relief – after only a few minutes Changmin shudders and comes all over Yunho’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in a silent cry.

Yunho cleans them up while Changmin lies there and watches him with a lazy smile. Yunho laughs at the dopey look on his face.

“What?” Changmin asks.

“Your post-game face is ridiculous,” Yunho says, and laughs again when Changmin hits him. He flings a leg over Yunho’s waist and bites his shoulder until Yunho yelps and apologises. Changmin grins and sucks a bruise onto his skin, eventually pulling away with a noisy kiss. He settles his head above Yunho’s shoulder on the pillow as Yunho tugs the covers over them.

Just before he turns the lamp off Yunho threads his fingers through Changmin’s and kisses his cheek. Their rings clink together.

“Hey Changminnie?” he says softly.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

\- - -

Yunho’s phone rings at 6am and they both instantly know, even through the haze of sleep, that it won’t be good news.

“She’s crashing,” his dad says.

They dress in a rushed daze and are out the door within minutes. Changmin drives – Yunho is too worried to do anything but stare blankly at the road ahead, rigid and pale. A tearful Jihye meets them out front and then they’re running, but Changmin already knows.

They’re too late.

On Day 6 Yunho’s mother passes away.

\- - -

“She didn’t even last the week,” Yunho says hoarsely. 

It’s the first thing he’s said since they got back from the burial, other than the polite small talk he had to make with their funeral guests. Changmin squeezes his arm, over the black ribbon tied around his bicep. The armband will brand him in mourning for the next 100 days.

They sit in silence in the living room, Yunho and Changmin on one couch, Jihye and Jihoon on the other, their dad a stony, grief-silenced presence in the armchair across from them. There’s soju, but somehow it’s sort of tasteless and doesn’t really do the trick.

“Dad,” Jihye says finally. 

No response.

“Dad I want to marry Jihoon,” she says. 

Finally, he looks up. Blinks. 

Jihye gets on one knee and grabs Jihoon’s hand imploringly and Jihoon blushes to the tips of his ears and basically it’s fucking adorable.

“I didn’t get a chance to ask your parents for your hand but I’m sure they’ll be down,” Jihye says.

It breaks the tension. Changmin snorts, and even Yunho cracks a smile. His father looks bewildered for a second, then gives a wry grin.

“Well, at least you know what you want,” he says.

“It’s all Changmin’s fault,” Jihye says. “He put the idea in my head and then it wouldn’t go away.”

“Changmin oppa,” Changmin corrects automatically, and Jihye sticks her tongue out at him. 

They all turn to look at Jihoon, who’s looking flustered but pleased. He ducks his head shyly and squeezes Jihye’s hand.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

\- - -

Seoul smells the same and looks the same so maybe they’re the one who’ve changed. They’ve been gone only a week but it feels like a lifetime. Yunho’s tears are branded like tattoos on his skin, his smile more precious for its dimmed light.

Everyone gives their condolences and welcomes them back with hugs and caring words.

Nobody can stop talking about their rings, their really really obvious couple rings that both of them refuse to remove even when their stylists complain they don’t match their concept.

It’s a fragile and precious thing, a family.

Changmin stops counting the days.


End file.
